Conviction
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: Soul's been wrongfully convicted of a crime. Kid's father, a judge, is assigned to the case. When the ravenette finds himself mysteriously drawn to the criminal, how far will he go to figure out the truth? Slight AU.
1. Birthday

Cat: Riika?

R: . . .

Cat: *sighs* she still won't say anything. She's really down. I'm sorry about that.

R: . . .

Cat: Um, well I don't have much to say. But I do wanna clarify this before there's a war about it: In this fic, Crona is a boy. Riika doesn't usually give Crona a definite gender, but she decided to so there was no "Crona's a girl, you can't pair her with Maka" business. Personally, she sees Crona as a girl. So please, no fighting about Crona's gender. It's only going to make her feel worse and then bad things will happen.

Disclaimer:: Riika does not own Soul Eater or its characters.

* * *

"You owe her an apology," the weapon growled, shoving the brunette hard against the brick wall of the alley. He could see fear in the boy's violet eyes but there was no response.

"Soul..."

He didn't bother turning to look at his meister. He knew that there would be a pleading look in her eyes and he wasn't about to show this jerk sympathy. He'd be shocked if there were ever a day when he let someone get away with insulting his meister. He glared at the brunette, cold and menacing. "Apologize," he ordered.

The boy's gaze flickered frantically from the albino's intimidating crimson orbs to the blonde's unreadable emerald ones. "S-sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

"We're done here," the meister said, her tone rising to that of someone in charge.

With a roll of his eyes, the albino stepped back, releasing his grip on the brunette and letting the boy fall to the ground. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and turned to face his meister.

"C'mon, Soul, let's get ice cream," she suggested with a smile, linking her arm with his and taking the lead.

"Whatever you want, Maka. It's your birthday, after all."

* * *

Maka was waiting for him at a table near the back of the patio. It was shaded and secluded, just the way he liked it. He sat opposite her and dug his spoon into the pile of rocky road ice cream.

"Thanks for that. Earlier, I mean," the meister said after a silent minute.

The albino shrugged. "No big deal. Guys who pick on girls are so not cool. Besides, he was asking for it."

"You're right, totally uncool. Still, I appreciate you sticking up for me."

He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Better I do it than have you pointing my blade at his throat," he pointed out.

She pouted. "As if I would. I know better than to harm normal humans, Soul!" she argued.

"You're ice cream is dripping," he said, changing the subject.

She inspected the cone before finding the drip and licking it away. "So what do we do now? We've still got the whole day to do stuff."

"We can do whatever you want to. It's your turn to pick what we do for the day," he said with a slight smile. _Whatever makes you happy, _he added silently. He knew she'd been having a hard time lately with school work and meister work. It had been his idea that they spend the day out on her birthday to help her relieve some stress. Besides, he knew she wanted to do something different for her birthday this year, no matter how many times she said she was perfectly content to stay home and study. So, he was keeping her busy while Black*Star and Tsubaki got the apartment ready for the surprise party.

"We haven't been to the lake in a while," she said, thinking aloud. She smiled. "A picnic by the lake. What do you think?"

"Sounds cool."

* * *

It was sunset by the time they returned to the apartment building and rain was beginning to fall. They hurried into the building to escape the sudden shower. The albino shook water from his hair before leading the way up to their apartment. He pushed the door open and the lights flickered on. "Surprise!" a chorus of voices erupted as the small group of meisters and weapons popped out of their hiding places.

The blonde haired meister smiled, glancing around. There weren't many people there, just a handful of people that they went to school with, their witch cat, and to her relief, not her father. She finally turned her bright green gaze on the boy beside her. "You did this?" she asked in surprise.

"It was my idea, but Tsubaki's the one who put the whole thing together," he answered before shutting the door and taking his usual seat on the couch.

The onyx-haired weapon smiled. "He's just being modest. He helped with a lot of things," she said.

Maka planted a kiss on her weapon's cheek before joining a conversation with Tsubaki and Kim. It was a thank-you kiss and nothing more. He knew that, though he was almost sure no else did. She had a thing for someone else and he didn't roll that way, not that anyone knew that either.

"Soul!"

The weapon ducked just in time and the assassin went sailing right over him. "What's up, Black*Star?"

The blue-haired boy stood and plopped on the couch beside his friend. "You'll never guess what happened!" he said excitedly.

He thought for a moment. "Nope, I got nothing. What happened?"

"I asked Tsubaki on a date!" he said. "And she said yes!"

He smiled slightly. It had been pretty obvious to everyone except the two of them that they'd end up together. "That's great."

"Isn't it? Speaking of dates, how was your date with Maka today?"

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a date. I was keeping her busy while you guys set this up," he stated, motioning to the decorations. "Besides, she'd got her eyes on someone else." He glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde haired girl talking to a shy-looking pink-haired boy. "They make a cute couple."

Black*Star followed his gaze but shrugged. "Whatever, man." He jumped to his feet and left the weapon on his own.

"Soul, is something wrong?"

The albino turned to find the worried face of Blair. "Not really," he answered.

She wasn't convinced. She sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and squashing his face against her chest. "You may be able to fool Maka with a lie like that, but not me. What's on your mind?"

He sighed, pushing away from her. "I don't know. Everyone's happy, so I should be too. But I an't really say I am."

"Hmm, well, why do you think you're not happy?" she questioned, trying to get to the root of the problem.

"I don't know. I guess I-"

"Time for cake, everyone!" Tsubaki called from the other side of the room, interrupting his response. Eager to get away from the conversation, he leapt up and crossed the room before the witch cat could drag him back down. He knew she'd just get him later, but at the moment he didn't want to talk about it.

Maka took a seat at the table while Tsubaki lit the candles and only seconds later the chorus was singing happy birthday. The song was half-way through when the doorbell rang. Maka moved to answer it but one look at Soul's expression and she sat again. The albino turned away from the group and pulled the door open. He was surprised to find two police officers on the other side of the door, but kept a composed expression. "Can I help you?"

The taller of the two officers slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose to look over them at the boy. "Are you Soul Evans?"

"It's Eater now," he corrected.

The cop sighed in irritation. "Fine, are you Soul Eater?"

"Can't say I'm not. Who's asking?"

"Officer Aaron James Peters. Step outside, please."

He hesitated a moment before stepping out of the apartment and pulling the door closed. "What do you want?" He'd hardly gotten the question out when he found himself flat against the wall. "What the hell?!"

"Soul Eater Evans, you are under arrest."

* * *

Cat: Riika, do you have anything to say to these nice people?

R: . . .

Cat: *sigh* I tried. Well, reviews and requests are loved. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Riika's going on vacation next week and she doesn't know if she'll have internet. If she does, the next chapter will be up sometime next week. If not, then sometime the week after. Until next time, nya~


	2. Misunderstandings and Warnings

R: *sulking in the corner* I am a despicable being.

Cat: Riika, are you okay?

R: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I am a horrible person.

Cat: Riika? C'mon, cheer up a little. I'm sure they'll forgive you.

R: That doesn't change the fact that this happened.

Cat: *sighs* just get on with the story...

Disclaimer:: Neither Riika nor Cat own Soul Eater or its characters.

* * *

"This isn't cool! What did I do?" His shouting went unheard as the burly man shoved him into a cell and locked it. He gripped the bars tightly, baring his shark-like teeth. "Answer me, damn it!"

The cop pierced him with a cold stare. "Behave yourself, Evans. You don't want to get yourself into more trouble, do you?"

He sighed, pushing away from the bars and turning to face the concrete wall. "Whatever," he muttered. He sighed and fell onto the cot that was in the corner. _Damn, this is so uncool. What do they think I did? And why won't they tell me? Something's fishy here_, he thought as he stared at the opposite wall, _And I'm gonna figure out what it_ _is_. He decided._ If I can even do anything from here_...

* * *

Hours had passed and he'd hardly moved, save for rolling onto his back when his arm began to hurt from being under him. Despite being exhausted from several sleepless nights, peaceful rest still eluded him. Thoughts raced through his mind, every little thing he'd done in the past few days suddenly coming into sharp focus like it was important. Of course, none of it was important, but sitting there in silence made it seem important. He couldn't figure out what could have led to him being locked in a cell. _"You owe her an apology,"_ he heard his own voice say in his head. The scene from the morning before played over in his head: him, angry and unyielding; Maka, hurt but trying to stay cool; that boy, terrified and pleading. _Could that really be it? No. It doesn't make sense... _He let out a sigh as he rolled onto his side again, thinking. None of this was making sense.

"Leaving already?" he heard the gruff voice of the guard outside say.

He cracked his eyes open, sitting up. He could see the corner of the desk across the narrow hall at the edge of his cell. He took note that he could see two people now. Well, two arms at least. One bulky in blue, the other thin in black. Curiosity pulled at him and he stood silently, moving to stand by the bars without being noticed. From this angle, he could see more of a person. The rest of the stranger matched his arm: thin and covered in black.

"Yes. Father wishes me home early tonight," the stranger answered. It was the middle of the night, he wondered how late this person usually stayed. He snapped back from his thoughts when he heard the stranger speak again. "There's a new case, I'm assuming? What is it this time?" He could hear the genuine curiosity in the other's tone. He couldn't help but wonder how whoever that was was involved with this.

There was a brief moment of silence and he pressed himself against the wall of the cell to stay out of sight, as he assumed that the guard was checking to see if he was awake and moving. Clearly not noticing that he was up, the guard answered. "Murder of the first degree. Poor kid was defenseless, only 15. We've yet to figure out possible motives."

_Murder?_ he thought and he heard the person in black say it at the same time. _They think I killed someone? That's insane. I'd never kill an innocent person. What's going on...?_ He pulled himself away from his wonderings when he realized that the stranger was still talking. "-we know it was him?" He heard. _They can't know it was me because I didn't do it!_ he argued silently. "What evidence do they have against him?" His brow furrowed in confusion. What had he missed of the first sentence to make that last one make sense? He couldn't tell.

The guard didn't seem to want to answer either of their questions. "Trial's in a few days, you'll find out then. You should be getting home, Kid," the guard said in a conclusive tone.

He heard the other let out a soft sigh of defeat. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He heard footsteps and with the swing of a door silence fell over the ward again.

He fell back onto his cot, thinking about what he'd overheard. _They think I killed someone. An innocent someone. This is so not cool. I would never do something like that. It's a depraved act to kill innocent people. Only deranged people do stuff like that. How am I supposed to fight this when I have so little information?_ he wondered. Exhaustion swept over him, threatening to pull him under. _I'll call Maka later. She'll know what to do,_ he decided_._ His thoughts started to blend, turning into a mess of words that made no sense. He managed to pick out a few that came through clear before unconsciousness took him. He dreamt for the first time in a long time of a book he had read many years ago by Agatha Christie. The only difference; instead of an inspector in a long coat with a pipe, he saw a thin figure who was clad in black.

* * *

He blinked his eyes open only to squeeze them shut again. The brightness of the ward made him wish he hadn't escaped his dream world, as strange as it was. He let out a sigh as he opened his eyes half-way, letting them adjust to the light. _It's been a wierd night,_ he noted as he forced himself to sit up. He ran a hand through his hair, untangling a few knots. _I should call Maka._ He yawned and rolled off the cot onto the floor. "Ow," he muttered. He stood, brushing dust off himself before walking to the bars. "Hey," he called to the day guard.

She glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?"

He held back a sharp retort. "I want to call my sister," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "I guess you can. Just make it quick," she said. She took a wireless phone from the receiver and brought it to him, watching him from the other side of the bars.

He quickly dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear. She picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" he heard her say, her tone worried.

"It's me. Sorry I disappeared last night. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday."

"Soul! Thank god! Where are you? I was worried sick! One second you were answering the door and the next you were gone. Everyone went out to search for you when you didn't come back. They'll be glad to know you're okay," she said in a rush.

He sighed. "I'm fine but that may not be true for long. I'm in prison. No, I didn't do anything but they think I did. I need your help. I need you to find out everything you can about a murder that happened in the past few days and fill me in. They said-"

"Time's up," the guard said, snatching the phone from him.

"Wait, Soul, what do you-" the voice coming through the speaker cut off abruptly.

He glared as the woman returned to her desk. "Thanks a lot," he muttered sarcastically. He sighed as he sat on the edge of his cot. _Well at least she knows. She'll help me. I know she will. She'll find out what really happened and prove I'm innocent._ He fell backwards, staring up at the ceiling again. _Then again, this may be more difficult than we had hoped..._

* * *

A single lamp was lit in the entryway of the mansion. It was barely enough light to tint the white carpet red. A lone figure sat in the chair by the table. He was tall and of average build. His obsidian hair was ringed with three stripes that were tinged the same red as the plush carpet beneath his bare feet. In one hand he held a glass of what appeared to be wine. In the other he held an open book. He glanced up from the dark pages when the door opened. "You're finally home."

"Sorry I was late. I was investigating the new case."

"You heard? Well, of course you did. You're bright. The trial is in three days. I can't imagine it will be over and done with right then, though. I imagine it will take a few sessions to determine the verdict. What do you think?"

"I don't know yet. I want to hear what they say at the trial before I pass my judgement. But for the sake of the victim, I hope justice is handed down where it's due."

"You have the right idea. It will be a tough case."

"I have a feeling that something is off here. Like there are pieces of the puzzle that have been hidden, never to be found again."

"Perhaps so. But that is not our business. Our job is to decide right from wrong and guilty from innocent. That is not our place."

"Maybe not. We shall see how this plays out in a few days."

"Indeed. Now, you should get to bed. We have a lot of work to do later."

Footsteps echoed throughout the entryway and halted before the stairs. "One other thing. I talked to her while I was there tonight."

"Oh?"

"She said to pass on this message: the light of truth can lead one to safety or burn one to ash. She warns us to be careful not to let it burn."

"I wish you would stop talking to her, but I will not stop you. I will keep her warning in mind. Now get to bed."

"Yes, father."

* * *

R: Well, that was it. It sucked, I know.

Cat: Reviews and requests are loved. Don't worry, I'll help her with next chapter so she can try to get it up sooner.

R: Sorry I'm such a failure. I apparently can't write at all while under stress... Until next time...


End file.
